custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Bigger Than Life - Arthur Edition (Thevideotour1's version)
Bigger Than Life - Arthur Edition is the 30th episode of Season 4 for The Adventures of Barney & Arthur. It originally aired on August 27, 2001. Plot Barney, Arthur, and their friends have best "big" adventures. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Queen of Hearts (Carol Farabee) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) *Kenneth (Nathan Regan) *Andrew (Jesse McCartney) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Vivian (Sarah Heinke) *Arthur Read (Justin Bradley) *D.W. Read (Oliver Grainger) *Buster Baxter (Daniel Brochu) *Binky Barnes (Bruce Dinsmore) *Francine Frensky (Jodie Reshter) *Muffy Crosswire (Melissa Altro) *The Brain (Steven Crowder) *Sue Ellen Armstrong (Patricia Rodriguez) *Prunella Deegan (Tamar Kozlov) *Ed Crosswire (Bill Farmer) (cameo) Songs #Arthur Theme Song # # # # # # # # #I Love You Notes *Barney has his 2000-2002 voice and 1999-2002 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 6 voice and 1998-2002 costume. *BJ has his Season 6 voice and 1998-2002 costume. *The Season 6 Barney costume from "Come on Over to Barney's House" is used. *The 2000-2002 Barney voice from "Barney's Pajama Party" is used. *The Season 5-6 Baby Bop costume from "Safety First!" is used. *The Season 6 Baby Bop voice from "You Can Do It!" is used. *The Season 5-6 BJ costume from "Ready, Set, Go!" is used. *The Season 6 BJ voice from "Good Job!" is used. *The musical arrangements from "Come on Over to Barney's House" is used. *When Barney, Arthur, and their friends scream as they fall into a cave inside the faraway house, Barney's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "A Donut of Shame" (when SpongeBob is about to put the donut inside the toaster), except it was slowed down and mixed with Barney's 2000-2002 voice, Baby Bop's scream is the same as Arthur's scream from "Arthur's Underwear" (when Arthur wakes up from his first underwear nightmare), except it was pitched up to +3 and mixed with Baby Bop's Season 6 voice, BJ's scream is the same as Cartman's scream from "Cartman Sucks" (when Cartman runs off, holding his arm that Kyle hit), except it was pitched up to +4, extended and mixed with BJ's Season 6 voice, Queen of Hearts' scream is the same as Buster's scream from "Muffy's Best New Friend" (when Buster runs away from the clothing store), except it was pitched up to +2, Miss Etta's scream is the same scream from "You Can Be Anything" (when Miss Etta gets knocked by Scooter's sneeze), except it was slowed down, Scooter's scream is the same scream from "Let's Go to the Zoo" (when Scooter falls into the mud), Kenneth's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Shell of a Man" (when Mr. Krabs' shell lands on SpongeBob's head), except it was pitched down to -6 and mixed with Kenneth's 2000-2001 voice, Andrew's scream is the same as Junior's scream from "Thomas and the Magic Railroad" (when Junior is being thrown by Diesel 10's claw and lands on James), Kim's scream is the same as Tina's scream from "Hoo's in the Forest?" (when Barney and his friends are scared of a bear), except it was slown down, Vivian's scream is the same as D.W.'s scream from "D.W. All Wet" (when D.W. is scared of an octopus in the bathtub), except it was mixed with Vivian's 2001-2003 voice, Arthur's scream is the same as Chuckie's scream from "The Slide" (when Chuckie is being pushed by Tommy on a red wagon and falls into the sand pit), except it was pitched down to -5 and mixed with Arthur's voice, D.W's scream is the same as SpongeBob's first scream from "Krabby Land" (when SpongeBob has bubble soap in his eyes), except it was pitched up to +1 and mixed with D.W.'s voice, Buster's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Hall Monitor" (when Patrick notices his ice cream is alive), except it was pitched up to +2, Binky's scream is the same as Elliot's scream from "E.T. the Extra Terristrial" (when Elliot is scared of E.T. in the cornfield), except it was pitched down to -12 and mixed with Binky's voice, Francine's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Scaredy Pants" (when Patrick gets stung by a jellyfish), except it was pitched up to +4, Muffy's scream is the same as Derek's scream from "A Splash Party, Please" (when Derek says "A bug?! Yeow!"), except it was pitched up to +3, Brain's scream is the same as Custard's scream from "World of Friends" (when Strawberry and the gang on a boat falls on the waterfall and into the pink water), except it was pitched up to +1, Sue Ellen's scream is the same as BJ's scream from "Trading Places" (when Stephen tries to kiss BJ, during The Sleeping Princess), except it was pitched up to +4, slowed down, and mixed with Sue Ellen's voice, and Prunella's scream is the same as D.W.'s scream from "D.W., Bossy Boots" (when D.W. is scared of clones coming into the backyard), except it was pitched up to +2 and mixed with Prunella's voice. *Arthur and his friends will also wear the faraway kingdom clothes in the Arthur episode of the Season 12, "Ungifted". *Ed Crosswire makes a cameo appearance at the end of the episode where he tells Muffy that it's time to go and takes her home. * Quotes Quote 1: *Barney: You guys! Look!! *Muffy: A dead end... inside the faraway house?! How're we supposed to go there?!! *Francine: Yeah! It's too scary! *Barney: No, it's not. We'll just hafta go there and see. *BJ: Okay. Let's go. *(everyone sees a dead end and falls into a cave) *All: (screaming) AAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!! *BJ: Where are we!? *Barney: Look down there! It's a cave! *All: WOW! *Kenneth: Will you just take a look at that! *Arthur: What a nice place! *BJ: * * * *